


Common Vows (#158 Oath)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [131]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan listens to the vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Vows (#158 Oath)

Alan stood at the far edge of the wedding party behind Don and Larry. Don had told him where to stand keeping him far from the couple. A younger man in a suit and an older man in full dress uniform stood behind Ian. Don’s team and a few CalSci staff filled the rest of the small office. The judge must have known them and asked if they needed any warrants signed first.

Alan couldn’t see Charlie’s face as he recited his vows. To have and to hold, sickness and health. Oaths recited thousands of times a day on earth. Common as dirt. Alan couldn’t see Charlie’s face but Charlie’s voice was strong and clear as he said the words making them sound unique as himself. When it was Ian’s turn his face looked oddly young. His voice wavered until Charlie took his hand.

The judge asked for the rings.

Charlie already wore his and had for years. Alan remembered asking about it when it first appeared. Charlie had only said it was personal. His answer had been so firm and crisp it had startled Alan, even scared him a little and he hadn’t asked about the ring again.

Alan craned his neck so he could see the ring Charlie held on the flat of his hand. A ring of braided mat red gold it looked heavy and ancient. Ian took it from Charlie’s hand and placed it on his own finger. Alan frowned but perhaps it meant something to them. He did note that Ian’s hands shook.

Then with a few more words from the judge it was done.

The small crowd applauded as the couple kissed. It was deep and passionate. Charlie whispered in Ian’s ear. Alan couldn’t tell what was said but Ian smiled brightly and said ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone already asked; what Charlie said was 'Are you happy?'


End file.
